The present invention relates to a control device for a vehicle which can change the speed by the manual operation change-speed in addition to an automatic change-speed based on a usual shift map.
In the prior art, an automatic transmission performs automatically performs the change-speed operation by retrieving the shift map using detection values such as a vehicle speed and an engine load as a parameter, and selecting and establishing the optimum speed range.
In such an automatic transmission, it is difficult to select the optimum speed range in all kinds of states of running, because the change-speed characteristic is set based on a general state of running. There is a problem that the speed range is uniformly decided, although the control amount of the accelerator pedal and the opening of the throttle valve are detected to reflect the will of a driver.
Moreover, although there is the change-speed characteristic in which a high value is put on the fuel consumption, or the one in which a high value is put on the power performance, neither is difficult to say that the change-speed characteristic corresponding to the favor of the driver is completely achieved.
Then, the automatic transmission for the driver to be able to operate the switch and the lever and to select arbitrary speed range is proposed.
Moreover, the one to reduce the engine torque in order to reduce the change-speed shock when changing the speed is proposed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 58-207556. 
In these ones, the engine torque is reduced by using the number of revolutions of the transmission input shaft or the engine speed where the number of revolutions changes based on the output of the timer or when changing the speed, as a parameter. Thus, the amount of the reduction of the engine torque was constant, or a set value corresponding to the engine load.
As is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 58-207556, the change-speed shock is reduced naturally in the manual change-speed mode when the reduction control for the engine torque is applied to the automatic transmission with a manual change-speed mode. However, there is a problem of being not able to obtain the change-speed feeling (direct feeling and vivid running) which a driver intends in the manual change-speed mode in that the sports running is assumed to be main purpose, and becoming a heavy change-speed feeling.
The present invention provides a control device for a vehicle which has a function to reduce the change-speed shock when changing the speed by controlling the transmission of the vehicle. The control device performs the switching between a manual change-speed mode in which the vehicle speed can be changed based on a change-speed command generated by manual operation and an automatic change-speed mode in which a transmission gear ratio can be controlled based on the predetermined change-speed characteristic. Thereby the reduction amount of the change-speed shock can be changed between the manual change-speed mode and the automatic change-speed mode.
As a result, it is able to obtain the change-speed feeling (direct feeling and vivid running) which a driver intends while reducing the change-speed shock, even if the transmission mode is switched from the automatic change-speed mode to the manual change-speed mode.